


Always Like the First Time

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, did this in a rush sorry, pampered!taeyong, whipped!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: It's not the first time Jaehyun's attending his idol Lee Taeyong's event, but it always feels like it is.





	Always Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> something a little random and rushed! it's not anything special but i'm hoping you guys will like it nonetheless. >///<
> 
> p.s. i really like writing whipped!jaehyun,,hm

Jaehyun stands in line, tapping his foot on the floor nervously while holding his polaroid camera; he’s three persons away from meeting his favorite celebrity for nth time but it still feels like it’s his first.

He can see him clearly now, and he’s still as gorgeous as the last time. Lee Taeyong sits there and signs an A4 photo of him, doodling cute caricatures when he wants to. He smiles at the fan in front of him and thanks her for her support, just as he always does. Jaehyun’s heart warms at that—his favorite celebrity has the warmest and kindest heart, and he never fails to boast that fact to anyone.

He breathes in heavily before taking a few steps towards the table right in front of Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun takes a glance at Taeyong’s manager at Taeyong’s right, and the middle-aged man offers him a small smile. Of course he recognizes him; this isn’t the first time Jaehyun has attended Taeyong’s events. In fact, he’s there for every event, whether it be a concert, a fan meet, a small fansign, a birthday party—name it. Jaehyun’s both lucky and diligent enough to get into all of Taeyong’s public schedules.

His eyes shift very easily to the petite man sitting in front of him, and right then and there, for the nth time, their eyes meet. Taeyong’s mouth forms the biggest smile after seeing his biggest fan. “Hey! It’s you again.” Taeyong chirps happily and signs the A4, scribbling hearts around the photo before writing: 재현이

“Yes, it’s me again. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Jaehyun gazes at Taeyong, who’s now handing the signed photo to him. “I hope you’ve eaten before this event, Taeyong-ssi?”

The celebrity nods happily. “Yeah! Someone packed me a lunch box this morning. It was really good.”

“Well then, have you thanked that person yet? The food must be really good given you’re in such a great mood.”

Taeyong shakes his head in reply. “I’ll text that person later!”

“Taeyong-ssi, can I have a photo with you? My boyfriend is a huge fan of yours, and I’m sure he’d be happy to have a picture of his two favorite persons.” Jaehyun raises his camera, and Taeyong nods in a heartbeat. It’s rare for Taeyong to hold small fansigns like these where he gets to talk with fans more individually, so Jaehyun takes this chance right away. In normal days, he would have been urged by the ushers to move ahead after thirty seconds of interaction with the celebrity.

Jaehyun snaps the photo quickly and takes the print from the camera, fanning it for a bit for the photo to come faster. The manager signals for the next fan to come and Jaehyun takes it as a cue to leave now, but not before waving goodbye to his idol. “Thank you for the photo, Taeyong-ssi. See you again.”

Taeyong waves at him, smiling toothily at Jaehyun who’s about to go. “I’m sure your boyfriend will love the photo! See you!”

Of course. Jaehyun knows he’ll see Taeyong again.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun arrives at his pad at seven o’five in the evening. He’s exhausted, for sure. Right after the fansign, he had to head to the office to look at the current project he’s handling over, especially since he’s preparing for the groundbreaking ceremony a few days from now.

He takes the photo of Taeyong and him from his wallet and tapes it on the wall next to hundreds of other film photos he’s taken with his camera. Jaehyun stares at it for a while and smiles. _He’s gonna love this. We look cute here._

He starts cooking, it’s his daily routine. He comes home and whips up food for him and his boyfriend, who’s about to arrive home in a few. He knows how tired his baby is from a hard day’s work, and Jaehyun’s lucky enough he’s coming home to him earlier than usual tonight.

Jaehyun boils the noodles and sautés the meat simultaneously. His boyfriend texted him a little while ago that he’s craving for ramen, and Jaehyun makes sure he gets just that, only an upgraded version by the best boyfriend ever.

The sound of the passcode being punched in resonates through the whole room, and not long after, the front door clicks open.

_He’s home._

Jaehyun finishes their food and puts the noodles in a huge bowl, not bothering to separate their food into two because he knows the other would eat most of the whole thing on his own. Jaehyun doesn’t mind; he gets full enough by just looking at his boyfriend eat what he cooks for him.

When the table’s set, Jaehyun waits for him to come to the kitchen. His boyfriend steps inside, all freshened up in his home clothes, looking tired but still very, very beautiful. Jaehyun opens his arms wide for him, and arms immediately wrap around his waist, face snuggling his chest.

“Welcome home, baby.”

Jaehyun plants a small kiss on the latter’s forehead. They stay standing there for a fee minutes, arms wrapped around each other, basking in each other’s presence because they both know they get their strength from each other.

“Let’s eat now? So you can tuck in early.”

They sit beside each other, skin still attached like it’s glued together. Jaehyun loves how clingy his boyfriend is; he thinks it’s adorable, something he wishes would never, ever change. He watches him slurp the noodles away, and picks up meat and kimchi from the plate to feed him. It’s a normal sight for everyone who knows the couple, honestly. Jaehyun takes care of his boyfriend well, they would all say, and Jaehyun takes pride of that.

“I missed you today.” He hears his boyfriend say, and Jaehyun holds the other’s hand in response.

“I did too, love. You still miss me even if you saw me this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I text you as much as I can?”

“Even so.”

“Even if showed up to your fansign today?”

Taeyong smiles shyly. “Even so.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun pulls Taeyong closer. “You hid that mark on your neck very well, babe.”

Taeyong hits him lightly, to which Jaehyun only laughs at. “Ass. I got scolded by noona while she covered it up. You bit me too hard on purpose.”

Jaehyun glances on the bruise he left on Taeyong’s neck and kisses it softly. “I’m proud of it. Sure enough, you enjoyed it last night while I was marking you. You kept on moaning for me to go—“

“Shut!” Taeyong pinches him on his side, blushing furiously. “Anyway, where’s the picture you took?

“On the wall already, babe. We look cute.”

Taeyong stands and pulls Jaehyun up with him. The celebrity sees the new addition on their wall filled with more photos of the both of them. “Smart of you to surprise me with a request for a photo.”

“Yeah, well I need more ideas to make each of our celebrity-fan encounter memorable.”

“Hm, I think some of the fans are already on us. Overheard a few of them talking about a handsome fan who just left a few minutes after you were done.”

Jaehyun kisses the top of Taeyong’s head. “Let them, I mean, they already know you’re taken right? Let them find out on their own who I am. Besides, it’s not hard to spot me at your events, I stand out because I’m good looking.”

“Psh.” Taeyong squirms away from Jaehyun’s hold. “Thank you for the meal as always, Mr. Jung. You never fail to amaze with your cooking skills. Now let me clean up so I can head to bed.”

“Hey, let me do the dishes tonight.”

“Jae, you’ve already packed me lunch this morning. And you cooked dinner. I’ve got this.”

Jaehyun drags Taeyong to their bedroom and sits his boyfriend on the bed. “You’ve had an exhausting day. I know, I can feel you’re really tired and maxed out. It’s okay, Yong. I’ve got this tonight. ‘Sides, there’s not much to clean. You can rest now, hm?” He kisses Taeyong on the nose and heads out of their room when he hears the latter call him.

“Hey. I love you.”

Jaehyun sends him a wink. “Love you too, baby.”

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun makes sure everything’s clean before finally heading to their room, he knows Taeyong is irked by even the smallest sight of dirt anywhere in their place, and he doesn’t want Taeyong more stressed out than he already is. It’s his personal mission to take care of Lee Taeyong in every way possible, so he makes sure everything he’s doing will make Taeyong happy. Because Taeyong deserves nothing less than that.

He enters their room and sees that the room is dark, only a faint light from the lamp on the bedside table illuminates. Taeyong’s curled up, off to his dreams for the rest of the night. He pads slowly towards the bed, careful to not make any noise that would wake his baby up. Jaehyun settles himself beside Taeyong, and right as he’s sighed in relief for not disturbing the man sleeping, an arm makes their way around Jaehyun’s waist. Taeyong places his head on Jaehyun’s chest—now he’s really ready to sleep.

Jaehyun smiles; his heart warming at the feeling of his boyfriend snuggling up on him. It’s not the first time—they’ve been together for five years already. But everything with Taeyong always feels like the first time.

And for the last time tonight, Jaehyun kisses the top of Taeyong’s head. “Good night, baby. Can’t wait to love you tomorrow, too.”

 

 

 


End file.
